


what home feels like

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from anon on tumblr: either blaine or sebastian going away for a few days (maybe a work trip or something?) and luci really missing whoever it is that went away.--Sebastian knew this was eventually going to happen. He’s only ever been sure of a few things in his life and Blaine’s incredible talent is one of them. He knew it down to the stitchwork in his bones that when he first saw him perform that he was going to be something big, to do something that mattered—with talent and charisma (and honestly, a great ass) it was never ‘if’ it was always ‘when’. So the fact that Blaine needs to take a trip to California for a traveling Broadway show, well, this does not surprise Sebastian in the least. What does catch him off guard is that when he pictured this point in their lives, he thought he’d be going with him. Not so easily done when he’s got a job that doesn’t give vacation time easily and that they’ve got a daughter in school.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	what home feels like

**Author's Note:**

> At some point Lucy's name was definitely spelt with an I but I forgot that when I updated this series this year so now it's forever a Y. Forgive me everyone, I'm a wreck but at least Sebastian and Blaine aren't.

Sebastian knew this was eventually going to happen. He’s only ever been sure of a few things in his life and Blaine’s incredible talent is one of them. He knew it down to the stitchwork in his bones that when he first saw him perform that he was going to be something big, to do something that mattered—with talent and charisma (and honestly, a great ass) it was never ‘if’ it was always ‘when’. So the fact that Blaine needs to take a trip to California for a traveling Broadway show, well, this does not surprise Sebastian in the least. What does catch him off guard is that when he pictured this point in their lives, he thought he’d be going with him. Not so easily done when he’s got a job that doesn’t give vacation time easily and that they’ve got a daughter in school.

Blaine’s a nervous and guilty wreck right before he leaves for his flight, Sebastian holding their daughter against his chest as his husband makes sure he has everything on the curb at the airport. He lets out a long sigh and filters his fingers through his curls, semi-dull hazel looking back into green because he’s sad to leave them.

Sebastian puts on a brave face or else Blaine will never leave the curbside. “We’ll be fine.” He assures him and looks down at Lucy who looks tired, her little fingers curled around the collar of his shirt. “Won’t we, _citrouille_ ? ”

Blaine lets out a long sigh and nods, gently taking Lucy from Sebastian to put her on the ground. He kneels so that he can look at her more eyelevel, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. “I’ll only be gone for a month, okay? It’ll go really fast.” He promises and watches Lucy play with the ends of her sweater. “You be good for papa. I’ll be calling every day to check in.”

Lucy takes steps forward and wraps her arms around Blaine’s neck and he closes his eyes, pressing a kiss to her head before he has to pull away and stand. Blaine sniffles, running the back of his wrist over his cheek as he hesitates in front of his husband. Sebastian wraps his arm around his tiny waist, pulling him close and kisses him, slow and steady—hoping that gives Blaine courage to walk to security.

“I promise I won’t set the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes again.” He mumbles and Blaine lets out a choked laugh, shaking his head.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“You’re going to be incredible,” Sebastian whispers, cupping Blaine’s cheek and wiping tear tracks away. “I should know, I only saw you on stage when you did it here close to ten times.”

Blaine smiles softly and nuzzles their noses, picking Lucy up and handing her off to her father. He kisses both their cheeks one final time before grabbing his bags, “I love you both so much.”

“But me more, right?” Sebastian winks and Blaine most definitely smacks his arm with the bag he has in his hand before walking towards the doors into the airport. He looks over his shoulder one more time, both Sebastian and Lucy waving until he disappears.

Sebastian lets out a slow breath, gently bouncing his daughter on his hip. “I guess this means sundaes for breakfast.”

Lucy smiles bright, something that always reminds Sebastian of Blaine and they get into the car to drive back home. He just really hopes Blaine takes advantage of the opportunity to perform in Los Angeles and that he _relaxes_ for once in his life, taking the time to see Cooper too. He doesn’t want Blaine to feel guilty the entire time he’s there for something he’s earned.

Sebastian wishes for nothing more than to be there with him but this month will go fast…it has to.

\--

For the most part, the month moves along as quickly as it can. Sebastian keeps Lucy busy and distracted when he doesn’t have work, taking her on playdates, to the aquarium, museums, art galleries and tries to teach her a few cooking recipes when he makes dinner. He’s not so much of a baker and even if he tried he knows that their daughter would squish her face up in that cute way that she does to tell him that she’d rather have Blaine’s cupcakes or cookies or _whatever._ Sebastian can’t find it in himself to argue about that one—Blaine’s definitely got the secret-baker touch in this house.

They facetime him whenever he can and he makes time for at least one long phone call a day; it feels good to hear from him but part of Sebastian wants to tell him to make sure he’s taking care of himself because he sounds exhausted. He’s happy, for sure, but he can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice that this show is taking it out of him. Sebastian would rather him get some sleep than spend two hours with them on the phone, even though Lucy looks forward to it more than anything.

After Lucy is in bed and they successfully complete another round of phone sex, Sebastian watches Blaine settle down into the mattress, propping his phone to lean against the headboard.

“How’s it going?” Sebastian asks quietly, a deep seeded ache in the center of his chest as he thinks about what he’d usually be doing after sex. Blaine’s the most beautiful after that; wild damp curls, sweat kissing the panes of his lower back, skin warm and sated. He wants to kiss his shoulders and cheeks and his fingers curl into the sheets when he can’t.

Blaine lets out a slow sigh, eyes fluttering open to look at him. “Everything is going great, I promise. Cooper loves that I’m staying with him, the performances are kicking my ass but…this is what I wanted to do.”

“You deserve every moment of it, don’t forget that.”

He smiles loosely, licking his lips, “I can’t possibly go for round two, Sebastian.”

Sebastian grins, turning to lay on his back and holding his phone up against his chest. His eyes trace the lines of Blaine’s body, wanting to bury his nose in those curls that feel so familiar. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Thank God we have an unlimited data plan.”

“It’s late there, isn’t it?” Blaine yawns, propping his chin up onto his pillow.

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder, not worried about staying up late to do this—to be with him. “It’s alright, I’ll let you go soon. I’m more worried about you getting rest than me. It’s business as usual here.”

“So she’s doing okay?” Blaine asks, ever the worrier.

Sebastian hums, rolling his neck a moment as he gets more comfortable in bed. “She’s good. She misses you but I’ve been keeping her busy.” He scrubs his fingers through his hair.

“Please tell me you’re not letting her have ice cream for breakfast every morning.” He mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian scoffs in mock offense, “Only…every _other_ day, please. I know how to be a parent.”

Blaine snorts, his gaze warm when he looks at his husband again. “At least throw in a cake or cookies every so often.”

“Oh no,” Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m banned from baking; Lucy says only _you_ make the best baked goods in this house.”

Sebastian can tell the exact moment he’s said something wrong, or not _wrong_ exactly, but Blaine’s eyes shine over and he looks away from the camera. He leans out of frame for a few moments, most likely to grab a tissue, and Sebastian lets out a long sigh because the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. He feels like a hand is slamming through the center of chest and squeezing his ribcage together at the fact that Blaine’s crying and he can’t do anything to help.

His fingers itch to do something more tactile than offer his words, “B.” He says gently.

“I know,” He sniffles, “I just miss you both. I knew I would but it’s…harder than I thought it’d be.”

“Well I’m very much something to miss, I dunno why you didn’t see that coming.” Sebastian teases, making a wet laugh leave Blaine’s lips. “Can you come back on screen please?”

Blaine sighs and fixes the phone direction and even in the poor light, Sebastian can see the soft wetness on his pink cheeks. God, he’s _ridiculously_ beautiful, even like this. He dabs his eyes with a tissue and settles into the pillows again, the silence between them warm and comfortable—almost as if they’re actually lying side by side in bed.

“Only another week.” Blaine says with a nod.

Sebastian hums, “Don’t forget to enjoy it. We’ll be here when you get back.”

And with that promise, they both say their goodbyes for the night.

\--

Sebastian sighs as he sets aside a bowl of mac n’ cheese for Lucy on the kitchen counter, making sure the stove is turned off and wipes his hands on a dish towel.

“Luce, dinner.” He says, just enough for his voice to carry into the living room where she’s watching cartoons. Sebastian doesn’t care if they eat in there but he wants her to wash up beforehand.

He steals a scoopful of noodles from her bowl and chews thoughtfully, waiting for the tell-tale signs of her little feet on the hardwood floor but…it never comes. He licks his lips and frowns, moving around the kitchen counter and into the living room only to find it empty.

“Lucy?” He calls out, turning the volume of the TV down so he can hear her if she responds.

Sebastian checks the bathroom and her bedroom and would probably get himself worked up if the front door weren’t locked tight and the fact that there are no windows open in the apartment. She has to be here _somewhere._

“Lucy Anderson-Smythe, I’ll have you know that I am a reigning champion in hide-and-go-seek. It’s only a matter of time.” He rests his hands on his hips, wandering into his bedroom to check under the bed.

He hears a soft clatter from inside their closet and when he pulls open the door, there she is. She’s tucked into a back corner with the stuffed dinosaur that she sometimes keeps with her. Sebastian is almost too tall to fit into where she’s sitting but he does his best, bending his lanky limbs to sit with her amongst shoes and clothes she’s pulled down from shelves.

“What are you doing in here?” He asks and she turns on the flashlight she’s brought with her.

It takes Sebastian only a minute to realize that the clothes that are surrounding her are _Blaine’s—_ polo shirts, sweaters and one disastrous checkered neon multi-colored suit jacket that Sebastian thought he got rid of. He sighs gently as Lucy lifts up her one hand to rub over her face; she’s engulfed in Blaine’s Dalton sweatshirt, the words almost completely faded on the chest.

Her hair is a static mess and Sebastian smiles fondly as he reaches forward and tries to tame some of it with his fingers. Those loose curls that she got from Rachel Berry but remind him of Blaine, nonetheless.

“You miss daddy?” He asks when she doesn’t respond to him.

Lucy nods and looks down at the sweatshirt she has on, her big doe eyes filling with tears as she starts to hiccup. Sebastian quickly gathers her into his arms, knowing that if he doesn’t cut this off at the beginning that it’ll develop into a full tantrum.

“I miss him too.” Sebastian whispers, moving his hands to tickle her sides gently. “But we’re proud of him, aren’t we? You remember going to see him on stage?” Lucy sniffles and wipes her red cheeks, nodding her head. “Daddy loves being on stage.”

“But dadda loves us _more.”_ She tells him after a moment and Sebastian smirks, kissing her cheeks.

“That’s true,” He maneuvers himself out of the closet and stands with her against his chest, letting her keep Blaine’s sweatshirt on. “I was going to ask how you were so smart but I forgot you got some of my genes.”

Sebastian carries her into the kitchen, setting her down on one of the high-top chairs and rolls up the sleeves so she doesn’t dip them into her mac n’ cheese.

“I think we should make a sign for when he comes home. We got three days to do it, what do you think?”

Lucy nods, scooping up mac n’ cheese and nearly stuffing her mouth too full. But she looks happy and isn’t crying anymore and there’s _something_ about seeing her wrapped up in Blaine’s Dalton sweatshirt that completely warms the center of his chest. He sighs and absently fingers through some of her curls, getting rid of any knots that he can.

Sebastian leans his elbows against the kitchen counter and steals noodles from her bowl as she eats, mostly because it makes her laugh when he does it.

\--

They make a giant sign in the living room that Sebastian hangs up in the corner. It says ‘Welcome Home’ but there’s a lot of hand and footprints everywhere because Lucy wouldn’t stop spilling paint. She’s completely covered head to toe at one point and she chases Sebastian around the apartment with lime green hands and manages to catch him on the bathroom floor, kissing his cheeks and smearing paint onto his neck.

The apartment is a mess of multi-colored paint and takes a lot of his time and effort to get things clean (because otherwise Blaine’s going to have a cow) but the walls sponge up Lucy’s giggling and Sebastian’s singing to her as he gets her into a bath—so he considers it all worth it.

\--

Regardless of his insistence, Blaine won’t let Sebastian pick him up from the airport. He knows its late and that Lucy should be in bed, and that’s part of Blaine’s argument, but Sebastian’s not about to force their daughter to sleep when she’s practically bouncing off the walls in excitement that he’s coming home. But he keeps that commentary to himself and sits on the couch watching an Animal Planet show that he practically knows off by heart because Lucy’s a little obsessed with dinosaurs.

He can feel her dozing off and on against his side, dressed in a pink fairytale dress that has too much glitter in the puffy skirt. He smiles gently as she inches closer when he runs his fingers through her hair, attempting to fix the crown that’s getting stuck in some of her curls.

Sebastian turns his head when he hears the key slip into the lock, sitting up a little to rouse Lucy from her sleep. He points to his ear and then the front door and when she figures out what’s going on, her face brightens like the sun. She hurriedly jumps off the couch and nearly slips on her dress, waiting like a cat ready to pounce as she waits for her dad to appear.

Blaine presses the door open with his shoulder and drags his two bags into the apartment before letting it close, tossing his keys into a small glass dish on side table nearby.

“Dadda!” Lucy all but screeches and runs towards him, Blaine barely having enough time to slip to his knees and catch her into his arms.

His smile is _bright_ and vibrant and instantly twists Sebastian’s insides as he walks from the couch to lean against the doorframe to the short hallway. He watches them for a few moments, a fond expression on his face. Blaine laughs gently and squeezes her so tight against him, picking her up and spinning her even though her crown clatters to the floor.

“What are you doing up! You little dino.” He tickles her belly, his eyes leaving hers briefly to fall onto Sebastian’s.

And Sebastian knows, instantly, that’s what home really feels like.

“We wanted to surprise you!” Lucy giggles and holds onto the hand on her stomach, Blaine turning and peppering kisses all over her cheeks.

He walks past his bags and sets her down so she can run into the living room, already talking a mile a minute about the sign that her and Sebastian made. Blaine pauses in front of him and Sebastian wastes no time to gather him into his arms, warm and _solid_ and sunkissed with wild curls that he buries his nose in. He breathes him in, squeezing him gently as Blaine holds onto him like a lifeline, his face pressed into his shoulder.

“I missed you.” Blaine says, muffled against his chest.

Sebastian pulls back so that he can tilt his chin and lean down to kiss him. “You have no idea.”

Blaine smiles gently, his arms staying secured around his waist even when Lucy tries to show him everything he’s missed that she’s been up to for the past month. Drawings and stories and at-home science experiments, lots of dinosaurs, dioramas and printed pictures from museum trips and aquariums.

They both know that there’s no putting her to bed, even though she’ll be incredibly cranky come morning. Sebastian settles into the corner of the couch as Blaine changes into more comfortable clothes, wearing that Dalton sweatshirt that Lucy wouldn’t take off as he rejoins them in the living room.

“I’ll help you unpack tomorrow.” Sebastian promises and Blaine hums, taking his hand and squeezing as he sits down on the couch next to him.

“Technically later today, at this point.” He smiles, giving his attention to the TV for a few moments to see what’s playing. “This again?”

“Apparently the cretaceous period of the dinosaurs is really important.”

A soft laugh slips out of his mouth and he gathers Lucy up to settle on his lap when she reaches her arms towards him. Blaine buries his face into her hair for a moment, leaning his side into Sebastian’s who presses a kiss to his temple.

It’s never felt so good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and any comments or kudos that you offer! i'm at blainesebastian on tumblr if you want to stop by and say hey.


End file.
